


Breakfast

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The ultimate separation.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

TITLE: Breakfast  
AUTHOR: Lara Means  
WEBSITE: (in transition)  
**CLASSIFICATION: V, A**  
CHALLENGE: Absence/Separation (xf_drabble LJ community) **WORD COUNT: 100**  
**RATING: PG-13**  
ARCHIVE: NO to Gossamer, Spookys; I'll submit directly to both. YES to Ephemeral. YES to mailing list auto-archives. Anywhere else, please ASK. I'll say yes; I just like to know where the kids are at the end of the day. FEEDBACK: Please?  
DATE POSTED: 7/2/05 to xf_drabble; 7/4/05 everywhere else 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Heck, I don't even own my name. It all belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended. 

SPOILERS: Doggett's backstory. 

SUMMARY: The ultimate separation. 

* * *

**BREAKFAST**  
by Lara Means 

You sit across the table from each other, just like before. But it's different now. Now, there's only cold silence in the room. Before, the kitchen was filled to bursting with energy, the boundless energy of a seven-year-old boy. Before, you and John could share a smile as Luke sang the Lucky Charms song. Now you barely even share a glance. 

John eats his eggs behind a wall of newspaper and guilt. You haven't looked at a newspaper since that morning, the morning the headline screamed at you... 

You sip your coffee and wonder if they really are magically delicious. 

**~ END ~**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lara Means


End file.
